


Офицер Юпитер

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг, визуал [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: Кроссовер The Watchmen и Star Trek: Deeps Space Nine.
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг, визуал [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Офицер Юпитер

**Author's Note:**

> Для фона использован фрагмент готового изображения из интернета. Форма Лори - псевдобаджорская, по образу и подобию формы майора Киры.


End file.
